


Awkward Encounters of the Earth-2 Kind

by carteredaf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e14 Escape from Earth-2, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carteredaf/pseuds/carteredaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Циско собирается освободить Барри с Земли-2 из кладовки и узнает больше, чем планировал об истории отношений этого Барри и Реверба.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Encounters of the Earth-2 Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Awkward Encounters of the Earth-2 Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106171) by [humanedisaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanedisaster/pseuds/humanedisaster). 



Циско не мог сдержать усталого вздоха, когда понял, что они забыли, что закрыли двойника Барри в кладовке. Честно говоря, у них было достаточно проблем в последние 24 часа. И, если честно, кто эти 24 часа пробыл в нокауте? 

В любом случае, он знал, что придется освободить его. Хотя бы потому, что детектив Айрис Уэст была чертовски пугающей, и Циско не хотел, чтобы она пришла за ним. Абсолютно точно не хотел. Он собирался отправить Харри за ним - он, очевидно, был его кумиром, таким же, каким поначалу доктор Уэллс был для его Барри. Но в то же время он понимал, как сильно это могло расстроить - собственными глазами наблюдать разрушение своего идеала. 

И никто не заслуживал иметь дела с Харри. Рядом с этим парнем даже Хартли казался белым и пушистым. 

Поэтому Циско постарался изобразить свою самую приятную "пожалуйста-не-позволь-своей-жене-арестовать-нас"-улыбку и открыл дверь кладовки. 

\- Наконец-то! Я думал, я умру здесь... - Барри - нет, это странно. Аллен? Нет, еще хуже, ладно, пусть Барри - резко замолчал и отпрянул от Циско. 

Отлично, так этот Барри знаком с Ревербом. Чудно. 

\- Слушай, парень... 

\- Нет! Не убивай меня! Или, я не знаю... Ты никогда раньше не пытался убить меня, но я правда не хочу думать о причине, по которой ты похитил меня. Я не обращал внимания на странное преследование, я даже не говорил Айрис. Мы были друзьями когда-то, ладно, возможно больше. Но помнишь органическую химию, первый курс? Ты не всегда был злом, Пако. 

Циско ничего не мог сделать с тем, что его улыбка из напряженной гримасы превратилась во что-то более искреннее. Кажется, неумение Барри контролировать свою речь было константой в обоих мирах. 

\- Я попал в альтернативную вселенную, или ты действительно только что... улыбнулся мне? - спросил Барри, его голос все еще звучал робко и испуганно. 

\- Чувак, Реверб мертв. Я... нарушитель. Зови меня Циско. 

Только когда Барри, казалось, расслабился, до Циско дошли его слова. 

\- Подожди, что ты имеешь в виду под "больше"? Ты встречался с суперзлодеем? 

Возможно, этот Барри был не таким неуклюжим ученым-задротом, как все они думали. 

Барри покраснел и растерянно открыл рот. 

\- Нет! Ну, возможно? Вроде того. Это сложно. Он не был злым в то время. То есть, я так не думаю. 

И, видимо, Циско действительно ужасно тормозил сегодня, потому что до него только что дошло, что эта странная щегольская задротская версия Барри встречалась с этой помешанной на японской культуре и косплеящей Матрицу версией его. 

\- Если честно, я пытаюсь уложить в голове мысль о том, что Барри Аллен встречался с Циско Рамоном, и мне не повезло оказаться им, - господи, возможно, социальная неловкость Барри была заразна. 

Но Барри выглядел просто смущенным. 

\- О чем ты? Па... Циско, ты привлекательный, смешной и просто гений. Как хоть один Барри Аллен мог не влюбиться в тебя хоть немного? 

Циско издевательски ухмыльнулся. 

\- Конечно. А ты вообще смотрелся в зеркало? Эти оленьи глаза и скулы? И охрененная задница. К тому же, я почти уверен, что мой Барри, Барри с моей Земли, натурал. 

Барри всем своим видом выражал недоверие. И Циско понимал это, он не мог представить Циско Рамона натуралом, но, опять же, он не помнил себя никем кроме ярого бисексуала. И, знаете, он никогда бы не подумал, что существует злая версия его или Кейтлин. 

И только во время этого неловкого молчания Циско понял, что он все еще не освободил Барри, и он уже собирался сделать это, когда Харри открыл дверь. 

\- Почему так долго, Рамон? 

Циско просто прикусил губу и постарался сосредоточиться на актуальных проблемах - спасти их Барри и вернуть этого к его жене. Хотя, может, он был не так плох, подумал Циско про себя, раздражаясь, когда Харри выхватил ключи из его руки. Особенно если он продолжит свои нападки на Харри.


End file.
